Upside Down
by Stephanie18
Summary: Phoebe accidently casts a spell that changes her life...
1. Casting

Pssst...this is my latest work. And by the way, I don't own Charmed or anything, I just like to put the characters through "situations". Hee hee. I don't why I'm whispering, but just go read the story. The second chapter freaks me out...and I wrote it! Just go read and I'll stop whispering. =)  
  
Phoebe tossed and turned in her bed. There was a terrible storm outside and the rain was hitting the windows so hard it was keeping her awake. Phoebe put her pillow over her head, but she could still hear the rain.  
Phoebe whined and said, "I'm tired. Just stop with the rain already."  
After a few minutes, Phoebe threw her pillow at the window and got up.  
She just stood looking out her window at the rain for a minute, then decided to go into the attic.  
She thought that maybe she would find the boring looking book that Prue had up there yesterday.  
"If I was Prue, where would I put my boring book?" Phoebe asked herself and started to look around the room.  
She was walking without look and hit her toe on an old rocking chair.  
Phoebe grabbed her foot and hopped on her other.  
"Holy mother of-" Phoebe started but caught herself. She didn't want to wake anyone else up. She hopped over to the chair and sat down and looked at her toe, then hit the arm of the chair.  
"That'll teach you." She said to the chair and got up to continue her search.  
She walked over to the Book and noticed it was open.  
"We really need to start closing this thing." Phoebe mumbled and walked away to find the book.  
After an extensive search, Phoebe concluded that the book was not in the attic.  
"Great. Now what am I supposed to do to get to sleep?" Phoebe asked herself. Her eyes wandered over to the Book.  
"Well, it's not like I've got nothing at all to read." Phoebe said to herself and picked up the Book. She settled herself on the floor and flipped through the pages.  
"Something boring...something that will put me to sleep." Phoebe mumbled and kept flipping.  
She yawned and looked at the page she had landed on.  
"The Upside Down Spell." Phoebe yawned again. She was getting very tired. "This spell will show you what life would be like if your world was not the same and completely different. This spell will turn your world upside down and back again. Be-be-" Phoebe yawned again. "Beware."  
Phoebe's sleepiness was starting to make her careless, and she did what she should never do with the Book. She read the spell outloud without thinking.  
"Sands of time, Sands of space,  
Take me from this known place.  
Take away my knowing crown,  
And turn my world upside down."  
  
Phoebe yawned again.  
"I shouldn't have..." Phoebe's voice trailed and she fell asleep. 


	2. Strange, New World

Phoebe yawned and opened her eyes. She was asleep on the attic floor with the Book in front of her.  
Phoebe rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining and birds were chirping, no more rain.  
Phoebe smiled and Piper came into attic.  
"Are you in here again? Come on downstairs. Prue has made a huge breakfast." Piper told her.  
Phoebe was going to ask 'Prue making breakfast?', but Piper left the attic and headed downstairs before she could.  
Phoebe shrugged and put the Book back on its podium and went to her room.  
She opened the door and saw Leo asleep on the bed. This wasn't her room.  
"I must've made a...wrong turn." Phoebe said and closed the door quietly.  
Phoebe walked into Piper's room and saw that all her things were in there.  
"Okay. This must be another one of Piper and Prue's jokes." Phoebe said to herself then got dressed.  
She quickly went downstairs to say 'Ha ha. Very funny,' but the thought flew from her mind when she went into the kitchen.  
Prue had on a white chef's hat and white apron and was mixing something in a bowl. There were small spots of flour on her face.  
"Morning big sister." Prue said with a smile.  
Phoebe arched her eyebrows and asked, "Excuse me? Big sister?"  
"Well, yeah! You were born first!" Prue said and smiled.  
Phoebe was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Phoebe said and left the kitchen. This was all too weird for her.  
Phoebe opened the door and saw Cole.  
"Oh, thank God. A sane person. My sisters have been acting weird and-" Phoebe started, but Cole didn't seem like he was listening.  
"Yeah, that's nice. Is Piper ready?" He asked.  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "Huh?" She asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
Piper came over to the door and smiled at Cole, who smiled back. Phoebe thought that this must be a giant joke that they were all playing on her.  
"I'm ready." Piper said.  
"We're going to Leo's restaurant, you know Quake." Cole said and they walked to his car, arm in arm.  
Phoebe had a look on her face that said what-is-going-on-here and shut the door. This must have been a really big, cruel joke.  
Phoebe reentered the kitchen the same time as Leo came in.  
"Hey hon-ey." Prue said and Leo gave her a kiss.  
Phoebe's eyes widened. This was a terrible joke.  
"What is going on here?" Phoebe demanded.  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked.  
"This, this, this whole situation! I mean, Piper with Cole, you with Leo! You making breakfast! Leo owning Quake! What is going on!" Phoebe looked at her hand and noticed an engagement ring. "And what is this?!" Phoebe asked and held up her hand so they could see.  
Prue laughed a little and said, "You're silly today big sister."  
"And what is with that big sister stuff?!" Phoebe asked.  
"Just humor her. She's probably got some sort of memory thing from her new power." Leo said.  
"New power?" Phoebe asked.  
"Okay. Well, first, Piper has been going out with Cole for like months now. Even thought the Elders don't like it." Prue said. She was going to continue, but Phoebe interrupted.  
"'Scuse me? Elders? Since when do the Elders care about what he does?" Phoebe asked.  
"He is our whitelighter." Prue said and Phoebe's jaw dropped. "Anyway, they've been going out for months. As for me and Leo, well, remember when we saved Leo from the demon academy? Well, after we did, we got to know each other. I'm just glad he didn't get turned into a demon."  
"Wait. We saved Tom from the academy." Phoebe said.  
"Who?" Prue asked. She was totally bewildered.  
"Nevermind. Just keep going." Phoebe said.  
Prue continued. "And I'm making breakfast because everyone really likes my cooking. I should be a chef you guys say, but I'm still looking for a more reliable career."  
"You don't have a job?" Phoebe asked.  
Prue shook her head. "Nope. Leo bought Quake a few months ago. He says I should be the head chef, but I tell him no whenever he asks. And don't you remember? You're engaged to Caleb, remember?"  
"The new ice cream man?" Phoebe asked. She was totally lost.  
"No, silly." Prue said. "Caleb isn't an ice cream man. He's a lawyer."  
"At least there is one fact I'm familiar with." Phoebe mumbled.  
"And you're the oldest, then Piper, then me." Prue explained.  
Phoebe felt like her head was spinning, so she sat down.  
"You better hurry up and eat or you'll be late for work." Prue said.  
"Um, and I work where?" Phoebe asked.  
"Silly. You're the editor of 415 magazine." Prue told her.  
"And what about that new power you were talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
"Remember? You got astral projection a week ago. It's been screwing with your memory, but it's starting to get less and less now. Remember when it made your power to freeze time stop working? That was scary." Leo said.  
"Okay you guys, stop playing games with me. I've only got premonitions and levitation." Phoebe said.  
"No, you haven't. Piper has the premonitions and I levitate. Piper also has telekinesis and I've got destruction of property too. Remember?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Phoebe mumbled. "Can you, um, take me to work? I don't feel like driving."  
"Sure. I can take you. It's on my way to my place." Leo said.  
"Leo, you're not still going there are you?" Prue asked with disappointment in her eyes and voice.  
"Sweetie," Leo started and Phoebe cringed. This was too weird. "you know that the mausoleum gives me a sense of piece. After my mother's death and all."  
"I know, but I still don't like it. Something might happen." Prue said worried.  
"This is scary." Phoebe said to herself and went up to her room, then realized that she went to the wrong room and went to her new room. She sat on the bed and thought.  
"Okay, so Cole is a whitelighter, Leo is the ex-demon, Piper is still second oldest, but she's dating Cole, Prue is the youngest and dating Leo, Our powers are no longer in the right witch anymore, I'm engaged to an ice cream man, who isn't an ice cream man, but a lawyer, Leo owns Quake, Prue is unemployed, and I am editor of 415 magazine." Phoebe went over it again and again.  
"Why? I didn't do anything to deserve this." Phoebe didn't remember the Upside Down Spell.  
"Phoebe! You don't want to be late! Come on!" Leo yelled from downstairs.  
Phoebe grabbed a coat and went downstairs.  
"When you see Piper, will you give her her camera? She left it here." Prue said and handed Phoebe a camera.  
"Piper is a photographer?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah. At 415. That power really is messing with you." Prue said. She smiled and went into the kitchen.  
Phoebe and Leo walked outside and Phoebe noticed a boy was holding Kit.  
"Hey! That kid stole our cat!" Phoebe exclaimed. The boy gave her a confused look then ran off.  
"Phoebe what are you talking about? That's Joey from next door and his cat Mittens. Rasputen is in the back." Leo said and took the keys out of his pocket.  
"The dog we lost seven years ago?" Phoebe asked.  
"Dog? Um... Rasputen is a big white, fluffy bunny." Leo said and unlocked the door. He got into the car and unlocked Phoebe's door.  
Phoebe got in and was almost pale.  
"Are you okay?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Phoebe mumbled and Leo drove her to work. 


	3. This Life

Once Leo dropped her off, Phoebe walked into the big building.  
People were bustling around with folders and papers. They all seemed in a hurry to get somewhere, but no matter what kind of hurry they were in, they always said some kind of hello to Phoebe.  
Phoebe walked around a bit, completely lost, until a came from behind a receptionist desk and came up to her.  
"Ms. Halliwell!" The woman squealed and Phoebe turned around to look at her. The woman came closer and continued. "Oops, sorry. I forgot. I mean, Mrs. Jones. It's getting so close isn't it?"  
Phoebe had an odd look on her face and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."  
"If I was engaged and the wedding was only a week a way I'd be doing the same thing." The woman said.  
"Uh-huh." Phoebe looked around for a door that might lead to her office. "Um, is there a particular reason you stopped me?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh yes! Well, Mrs. Jones-" The woman started, but Phoebe cut her off.  
"Phoebe or Ms. Halliwell will be fine." Phoebe told her.  
"Oh, well, Ms. Halliwell, Mr. Gillroy called and said that he would in fact be here at the original time and not the rescheduled time." The woman said.  
"Okay. Um, where is my office?" Phoebe asked.  
The woman gave Phoebe an unusual look, but didn't say anything. She pointed to a door that read 'Editor' on the glass.  
Phoebe smiled and thanked the woman then went into the office.  
There was large, black desk and matching leather chair in the middle of the room sitting on a small, circular zebra-striped carpet, exotic plants, a miniature golf hole, a black leather couch, cream colored carpet, and for some reason, a fireplace.  
Phoebe stared around for a minute. "Whoa." Phoebe breathed and sat down on the comfy chair.  
She looked out the window at the sunny sky and smiled. The office was the best part of this huge joke.  
She looked around the walls and noticed pictures of her family, some clipped out articles, all framed, and the thing she noticed most was that there were many, many pictures of herself. One was from a magazine and she was holding some kind of award and she was wearing a stunning red dress.  
Phoebe was staring at the pictures and didn't even notice that a man had come into her office. Phoebe turned in her chair and finally noticed him.  
"Hey there." The man said and smiled.  
The man looked familiar.  
"Hello," Phoebe replied. She would take the chance. "Caleb."  
The man smiled.  
"You've finally gotten my name right." Caleb laughed. "You're so funny Phoebe. That's one of the reasons that I love you."  
Phoebe slightly cringed. She didn't want Caleb to know she was cringing so she turned in her chair so that the back of it was facing him and he couldn't see her at all.  
"Wrong, wrong, wrong." Phoebe whispered to herself and wiped her arms like there was something on them.  
"Say something?" Caleb asked and Phoebe turned back around.  
"No. I didn't say a thing." Phoebe replied.  
Caleb got up and looked at the picture that hung over the fireplace.  
"I can't wait for the wedding." Caleb said.  
"You're not the one I want to marry. I want to marry-" Phoebe caught herself. She was saying all of this outloud.  
"What?" Caleb asked and looked at her hurt.  
Phoebe smiled a little and said, "Gotcha."  
Caleb titled his head back. "You've got to stop doing that to me my dear." Phoebe wiped her arms again.  
Caleb looked at his watch.  
"Well, I just wanted to say good morning. I've got to get to work." Caleb said and leaned down for a kiss and closed her eyes.  
Phoebe moved her head back as far away as possible and made a gagging noise.  
"I don't feel too well." Phoebe said. She wasn't lying.  
"Oh, well. See you tonight." Caleb smiled and left her office.  
"Oh, so wrong. So very wrong." Phoebe said and wiped her arms again.  
  
That day, many people came into Phoebe's office looking for approval on articles, pictures, interviews, and everything else imaginable.  
A few people even stopped by just to say hello and sorry about Bill, whoever Bill was.  
When the door opened again, Phoebe heard Piper talking to someone.  
"Sorry to hear about Bill." A male voice said.  
"Me too." Piper replied and then she came into Phoebe's office.  
Phoebe sat at her desk and Piper sat in front of her in the comfy black leather "visitor's chair" as Phoebe had named it because every visitor sat there.  
"Hey Pipe." Phoebe greeted.  
"Hey Pheebs. Why the good tone? You're usually ready to bite anyone's head off around this time." Piper replied.  
"Am I?" Phoebe asked.  
"Don't worry. I know why." Piper said. Phoebe was intrigued. "Abby told me that Caleb stopped by!" Piper squealed.  
"Abby?? What is she doing out of jail??" Phoebe asked and jumped up.  
"Jail?" Piper laughed. "You're going crazy. I hope Caleb can deal with you."  
Phoebe smiled and said, "Me too. I think I'm about to have a mid-life crisis before I reach mid-life!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Hey, relax Pheebs. All the wedding hustle and bustle will be over in a week, it's not like it's going down tomorrow. Prepare yourself. Well, let's get into the reason I came here." Piper took a folder from her back pocket. "Which of these pictures do you like best?"  
Phoebe picked up the folder and opened it. She scanned the pictures and closed the folder again.  
"Is this the right folder? All of these are pictures of me." Phoebe said.  
Piper chuckled. "Of course they are. You know the article 'Woman In Business'? The one about you? These are the ones that may or may not, decided by you, go in."  
Phoebe got the feeling that she really liked herself in this world or joke...whatever it was.  
"Shouldn't it be 'WOMEN In Business'?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, it's only about you." Piper told her.  
"Oh, well. I guess this one, this one, this one, and this one then." Phoebe said and picked out four pictures for the article. "Oh and Prue told me to give you your camera." Phoebe took the camera out of a drawer and handed it to Piper.  
"Oh, thank God. I really need this for my shoot with No Doubt." Piper replied.  
Phoebe smiled. That was another thing she actually knew about.  
"Before I go," Piper said and picked up the folder of pictures, "I can't make lunch with you today. Cole is taking me out."  
"Wait. How are things with my-I mean, Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
"Great. He's always around, not like Leo." Piper replied.  
Phoebe's eyes opened a little more.  
"Like Leo?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Piper said. Phoebe thought that maybe Piper had dated him once. "He's never there for Prue. Always going to that cemetery. He really gets me mad sometimes. I hope she dumps him. I don't trust him, you know? Once a demon, no matter how close or not, always a demon."  
Phoebe leaned back in her chair. Hadn't those exact words been muttered by Prue on more than one occasion?  
"Okay." Phoebe smiled. "Bye."  
Piper smiled and left and a man came in.  
"Mrs. Jones." The man said and smiled.  
Phoebe smiled back and said, "No, Ms. Halliwell."  
"Okay, Ms. Halliwell, I'm Mr. Gillroy. We spoke on the phone." He said.  
Phoebe had no idea what he was talking about, but said, "Yes, of course. Won't you sit down?" Phoebe motioned to the "visitor's chair".  
Mr. Gillroy smiled. He looked about in his middle to late thirties or early forties. He was wearing a brown suit and carrying a briefcase.  
Mr. Gillroy opened his briefcase and took out some papers.  
"Our ads," He began, "will run in the November 2009 and-"  
Phoebe interrupted him. "2009? Don't you want something more to the year? Um... what year is it?"  
"It's 2008, but the magazine comes out at odd intervals." Mr. Gillroy said.  
Mr. Gillroy was holding the papers in front of him and began reading from them again. "Our ads will run in the November 2009 and December 2010 time area. Our special, which these ads are for, are only running for that certain time and need to be entered promptly."  
Phoebe nodded. She had no idea what this man was babbling on about.  
"I'll just leave the papers here so you can review them. My number is at the top there if you need to call me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting with the head of San Francisco's Starbucks chapter. OH, and I am terribly sorry about Bill." Mr. Gillroy said then placed the papers on Phoebe's desk and left.  
"Who is Bill?" Phoebe asked outloud. She picked up the phone and Abby's voice came from it.  
"Who are you calling Mrs.-I mean, Ms. Halliwell?" Abby asked. News traveled fast around here.  
"My sister. Piper." Phoebe said and Abby connected them.  
"Piper, my powers are affecting my memory, so people keep telling me their sorry about Bill. Who is Bill?" Phoebe asked.  
"Bill? Bill was...great." Phoebe could tell Piper was fighting tears. "The whole astral projection thing is really screwing you up. Well, Bill was our brother Phoebe. He was killed by a demon, Andy and I tried to stop him from going, but he just went."  
Phoebe sat for a minute completely silent.  
"Andy?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh, Phoebe. You know Andy and I were married! The divorce was awful, you remember. He moved to Oregon after Bill and I haven't seen him since." Piper said.  
Phoebe sat silent again. This was all too much for her.  
"I thought Dan to Oregon... Portland?" Phoebe asked.  
"Dan? As in Prue's ex-boyfriend Dan? Don't you remember? He's was a demon. He tried to get close to us by being with Prue. Prue vanquished him when she found out. She cried for weeks. If you're done asking me about all the pains of our lives, then I've got to go." Piper said.  
"Yeah. Bye." Phoebe said and hung up the phone.  
More terrible information that she couldn't deal with. They had a brother? Dan was a demon? Prue actually vanquished him...he dated Prue. Phoebe felt sick.  
She left everything on her desk and stormed out of her office.  
"Ms. Halliwell!" The woman from that morning called, but Phoebe kept going. She rushed to the door and got out.  
She felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
Phoebe walked for a while. She went past all her favorite stores which were gone and replaced by her least favorite ones. She walked for hours, until it was dark. She finally reached the manor and climbed the stairs. She fumbled with a key then realized that the door was never locked, so she let herself in.  
She looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting for her, all dressed up.  
"Phoebe! Why are you so late?" Prue asked.  
"I walked." Phoebe explained. She had a sad expression on her face. What if she had to stay in this hell forever?  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Caleb asked and came to her.  
Phoebe pushed him away and answered, "I'm fine. I just don't feel well. You all go wherever you're going without me. I need to be alone."  
Phoebe looked up at her family and noticed everything was so wrong.  
Prue and Leo were not supposed to be together, but they were. Piper and Cole should not be holding hands, but they were. Phoebe looked at Caleb and sighed. He should be chasing demons in his popsicle mobile somewhere.  
"I'm going to bed." Phoebe announced and trudged upstairs to Piper's, no her, room. She switched on the light and got changed into her pajamas. She heard the door close and she turned off the light and crawled into bed. She wished that this would be over.  
She took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it with great force against the wall and tars rolled down her cheeks.  
She did not want to stay here. 


	4. Wrong Is Righted

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. Her neck hurt so much. She rubbed it and sat up.  
She looked around and noticed that she was in the attic. Phoebe smiled for a second and looked at her hands. No ring. Her smile grew and she ran downstairs as fast as she could.  
She saw Piper cooking breakfast and Prue sitting at the kitchen table.  
She smiled again.  
"Hey Pheebs." Piper greeted.  
"Quick. Who are you dating?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
"I'm married to Leo." Piper responded.  
"Prue, where do you work?" Phoebe asked.  
"415 magazine." Prue replied.  
"Where do I work?" Phoebe asked.  
"No where." Prue told her.  
Phoebe smiled again and asked, "Who am I dating?"  
"Uh... Cole." Piper said with an odd expression.  
Phoebe nodded her head and said, "All right. Who is Bill?"  
"I don't know." Prue said.  
"Me either." Piper said.  
"Yes! It's over! It's over!" Phoebe exclaimed and ran to her room.  
"Leo isn't sleeping in my bed!" Phoebe yelled down to her sisters, then raced to the attic.  
She picked up the Book and noticed the page.  
"The Upside Down Spell. This spell will show you what life would be like if your world was not the same and completely different. This spell will turn your world upside down and back again. Beware." Phoebe read. "That's it! This stupid spell. From now on I am never reading this Book during a storm or at four o'clock in the morning."  
Phoebe walked downstairs and ate breakfast, that Piper made, with her family. Her right family. Phoebe would never say the Upside Down Spell again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
